


Disgust's Sister

by Beeps B (Anonimousli_Kanonical)



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonimousli_Kanonical/pseuds/Beeps%20B
Summary: [This work is old and will not continue. It WILL NOT see a re-write; it's here for archival purposes only.]When Disgust's sister Surprise stays w/ them for a month, things start getting a little wackier than usual, as Fear gets lovestruck, the others learn to be more observant, and Disgust gets neglected. Will the others get rid of her in time, or will Surprise's visit end as planned?





	1. A/N

[Disgust_in_a_purple_dress](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140326224209/disney/images/d/d8/Disgust_in_a_purple_dress.png)  
  
Quick A/N: Here are two important fan facts that you'll need to know before moving on.  
  
1\. [www.npr.org/2015/06/10/413273007/...](http://www.npr.org/2015/06/10/413273007/its-all-in-your-head-director-pete-docter-gets-emotional-in-inside-out%C2%A0)  
  
The original 6 emotions were Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear, and Surprise. Because the dude thought Fear and Surprise were similar, (which I don't think) he took it out.  
  
2\. [disney.wikia.com/wiki/Disgust](http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Disgust)  
  
The picture at the top was an earlier design of Disgust. Since I had decided that I wanted Surprise and Disgust to be related but didn't want to take the time to a) design her looks or b) draw it, I thought it would be much easier to use this design instead. (Besides, it's easier to fit another 3D model in the animation style in your head w/ the scenes than some 2D crap I drew.)  
  
I'd also like to mention that this first chapter was written pre-movie (or, at least before I saw it.)  
  
Now you've got the background, so I hope you enjoy this!

Logic Council designs:   
  
Surprise -> Disgust original design (purple dress, long hair, no eyelashes). Black glasses.  
  
Relief -> White Fear recolor. Large round glasses which also do that funny cartoon illusion that his eyes are bigger. Shorter top but longer legs. Pastel Yellow and Pastel Green vest (argyle pattern) lines Blue. Light Blue t-shirt underneath. Light gray pants, blue shoes, much shorter "hair".  
  
Pride -> Taller and skinnier Sadness recolor (pink). No glasses. Lighter pink hair cut medium length and parted on the left. Silver hoops, light pink mini skirt, with a white stripe in it, and deep pink blouse. Sliver high heels.  
  
Torture -> Joy recolor (black). Gender bent, so the hair is slightly different, (but no mustashe). Dark gray hair, black hoodie jacket pulled up, ripped dark blue jeans. White sneakers.  
  
[argyle_pattern_black_orange_gray](http://icon-park.com/imagefiles/argyle_pattern_black_orange_gray.png)This is an argyle pattern BTW.

* * *

  
Trust-> Gender-bent Orange Anger recolor. Messy bangs, small ponytails. Small black eyelashes and dark orange shoes. Light orange skin, dark orange hair. Purple overalls over pink shirt.  
  
Anticipation-> Brown Disgust recolor. Long braided hair, perfectly smooth. Almost invisible part line in middle. Orange pencil skirt, purple heels, Deep brown jacket over pink shirt. Silver necklace.   
  
Nonchalance-> Gender-bent and Indigo Sadness recolor. Blue jacket over white t-shirt, dark green pants. Black sneakers.   
  
(Note: Characters above the line are more important to my Inside Out stories.)


	2. Prologue

Screens showing Headquarters are turned on as the Logic Council gathers around them. So far Riley Andersen has lived three years with only the emotions Joy and Sadness, and their records state that today would be the day she received the rest of them. Sadness, as usual, is sitting back as Joy runs the controls. They are dragging a wagon and running around the living room.

Anticipation, the president of the Logic Council, tells the other five, "Keep watch. They should be arriving soon."

From the corner of the room where the memory racks stand, a purple glow forms. The Council watches as it takes a shape, and a purple man is created. He watches as Joy presses a button on the console, and the usual yellow orb floats down into the machine. Amazed, he walks towards the console, ready to help out.

"Nice" he says to Joy, putting his hand on her shoulder. Both she and Sadness eye him. "Looks like you've got thi- sharp turn _Ahh look out!_ " He quickly grabs the levers and pulls them. Riley stops and steps over the cable. The Council cheers as he steps back and the first purple, or "fearful" memory orb begins it journey into short term. Nonchalance, the secretary, checks the word _Fear_ off his list.

Riley has started to run again, and in the process breaks a lamp on the table. Seeing this, Anticipation nods to Pride, their messenger, who types on her keyboard and sends them the note. The pres knows very well something broken equals a lecture, and also that giving HQ a heads up definitely helps them out.

Riley's parents quickly pick her up and put her in her high chair, apparently to give her breakfast. A green glow in the same corner where the purple one was appears. But this time, it...splits in half. _Two_ green emotions are born, almost identical except for a few things- one has notably large eyelashes, a green dress, and shorter hair than the other, who lacks eyelashes at _all_ and has a purple dress.

Relief, the vice president, instantly notices. "We've got a twinning! Seems to be a Disgust and something else," he states. Turning to the president, he asks her desperately, "Ma'am, what do we _do_?"

"I know! I know," Trust, the Data Manager, says. "Riley's mom had the same issue, so we can just do what they did, right?" She pulls out one of the Mind Manuals and hands it to their leader. Both HQ and the Conference Room are supplied with general manuals and more specific ones depending on the location (for example, "the Puberty Button" was in HQ, but the Conference Room had a copy of "Mother and Father Problem History".)

Anticipation flips through the book until she reaches the correct page. She skims it until she comes to the solution. After reading it, she gives her a smile. "Not a bad idea Trust," she says to her coworker. Trust blushes, proud of her work, and responds, "Thank you."

"So, what do we do?" Relief, glad they had found a solution, eagerly waits to hear it. Anticipation turns to him, and said, "It's simple. All we have to do is remove one of them from Headquarters."

"But... which one should we take," a depressed voice from the other side of the room asks. "I mean, it's not like it matters, either way Riley will be missing an emotion." Torture, the Council's treasurer, stares at the wall (as usual), thinking of how the "solution" could hurt her. "I'm just curious, that's all," he finishes.

Pride, after thinking over his words, jumps in. "Wait, Torture has a point," she says quickly. "Taking an emotion impacts her greatly. Take Disgust, she could get poisoned, take Surprise, she won't be as informed or aware." The others look at her, partly taking what she has said in and questioning her. "Who said it was Surprise," Trust asks. Pride rolls her eyes and adds."Assuming she has the same two as her mom." Trust tilts her head and says, "True."

"If it's Anger, she might not stand up for herself," Relief points out. "But Joy and Sadness could probably take care of that, if not Disgust. That leaves her and Surprise," he realizes. "Which one?" All the members of the council take a moment to think. Then the silence is broken.

"Fear, along with others, could replace either one, I believe. But I'd say taking Disgust is our best bet. I mean, look at Riley's mom," Anticipation says. "They did that, and so far there's no issues according to the Mind Manual. It'll give us the surest results, so why not? Nonchalance?"

"Huh?" The indigo colored emotion hadn't been paying attention, as usual. "Go down the tunnel, " she commands, "and grab one of the two twins," "K. Which one?" "Whichever you think is Disgust," she answers, prepared for the questions. Nonchalance gets up, presses a button above a large circle, and jumps into the tunnel that opens.

Meanwhile, Disgust and the other emotion have taken notice of each other, and in awe, watch the purple memory orb come to a stop. As both of their heads turn towards the console, the longer haired twin says, "I think _that's_ what makes those little things come out." The shorter haired one smiles, and says, "But look at their faces. They're definitely confused."

Suddenly, both girls are alert, and feel the need to be at the console. As they head in that direction, Nonchalance appears. Quickly deciding on the purple wearing twin he grabs her arm. "Wait, what are you doing?" She begins freaking out, trying to escape him. She hopes the other people will see the this and help, but no, the others are too absorbed in their work to notice what's going on. The naturally indifferent emotion pulls her by the waist, and puts her through the tube which he had gone through. As a broccoli filled spoon gets closer and _closer_ to Riley's mouth, Nonchalance feels the need to touch the console, but he sighs, reluctantly jumping into the tunnel.

_"Caution, there is a dangerous smell people. Hold on what is that?"_

The members of the Logic Council watch the screen, curious to know if they brought the correct twin up to the Conference Room. The eyelash lacking one is sitting down next to Torture's desk, watching her sister take over the moment she felt was hers. Al of them leaned in, waiting for the confirmation.

" _That is not brightly colored, or shaped like a dinosaur, hold on guys..._ _it's broccoli_ _!"_

 _"Yuckee!"_ The screen shows the green wearing twin hitting a button causing the one year-old to throw her food onto her father's face. Riley isn't surprised by the food at all. In fact, she's...disgusted.

"Nonchalance, what the heck?" Trust explodes. "You were supposed to _take_ Disgust, not leave her!" She crosses her arms and turns away from the Indigo emotion.

"I can't believe this. You're such an idiot," Pride says, tossing her hair. "If I would've done it, I would've actually used my brain! Why'd you take her instead anyway? Just 'cause?!"

"No, because I assumed that Disgust would be more girly than the others," Nonchalance says, rolling his eyes, "and purple is a girly color."

"Well, you assumed wrong, dummy!" Trust screeches. The situation really takes a toll on her. She points at him accusingly, "I put my _faith_ in you!" Relief waves his hands in the air and says, "Hey, hey, break it up! At least we have one of the girls, right?"

Anticipation, a little worried at the idea of uncertainty, asks, "Well, which emotion do we have then, Anger or Surprise?"

All eyes turn towards the mystery twin, who is still on the floor sitting up against Torture's desk. Pride slowly walks up to her, saying, "Guys, I've got this," and crouches down to her level. "Hey sweetie! Welcome to the Conference Room. I'm Pride. What's you're name?"

"... um, my name, is Surprise," the eyelash lacking twin says. "Thanks for introducing yourself. And may you introduce the others ?" As she speaks, Nonchalance crosses off two names, _Disgust_ and _Surprise,_ and he, Trust, and Anticipation turn towards the screens again.

"What, these losers?" Pride looks at them and scoffs. "Fine, if you insist. The squarish Orange one with the pigtails and overalls is Trust. The black one with the hoodie is Torture, and the nerdy glasses wearer is Relief. Anticipation is the brown businesslike one, and, if you need help remembering, I'm Pride, the pretty pink one."

She flips her hair, and Surprise laughs as Pride helps her up. "Thanks. By the way, I was wondering," she starts, looking around at the three who are still paying attention to her, "For some reason, back when I was in that room, I felt like touching a button that was on the...console there. Is that normal, or is that weird?"

As Pride opens her mouth to speak, Relief buts in. "No Surprise, it's normal don't worry. In fact, I bet Nonchalance here," he pointed to the emotion that, as usual, Pride ignored, "felt the same way. It's natural for an Emotion. And you're not just any Emotion. You're one of _the_ Emotions." Then Relief sighs. "Well, you were. Now, you're not."

Surprise's eyes widen in, well, surprise, and a pair of black glasses appear on her face. "Really? Wooow," she says. "How come?"

"OMG, why do you have glasses all of a sudden," Pride says. "Not saying you look nasty or anything in them sweetie." Relief taps his chin, saying "Maybe it's because the fact that she isn't one of "the" anymore has been recognized? I don't know."

"Don't say it like that, it sounds like she was discredited or something," Torture says, appearing behind them. "Anyway, I know how you feel," he continues, patting her on the back. He stares straight forward as he flashbacks. "I went down there once, to go drop something off. Worst experience ever...and she was watching Nemo too. It's _hard_ to believe I didn't press something."

He shakes himself, and comes back to reality. "Oh, and we can explain everything to you over some orange juice," he suggests politely. "How does that sound?"

Relief and Pride cheer, and Surprise lets out a "yay." "Alright then. I'll go get some," he says, walking out of the room. Surprise smiles, and starts engaging in small talk with Pride and Relief. She was definitely happy. Her life has gotten off to a rough start, but she feels in her heart that she'll have a great one. Besides, Riley has her emotions now- Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust and Anger. What could happen?

_Fin._

**Hey guys! In case you couldn't tell, I whipped this up at the last minute. And Surprise, well, she kinda looks like Mom's Surprise (in this story she's a Surprise, not Disgust.) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
